<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thirteen Year Old Gods And Tyrants by agardenofstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374271">Thirteen Year Old Gods And Tyrants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agardenofstories/pseuds/agardenofstories'>agardenofstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Evil, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agardenofstories/pseuds/agardenofstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kids-John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley play a game. Unlike any they've played before, it destroys their world. Their end reward is a new universe, and ascension to godhood. </p><p>Unfortunately for this new universe, it's future rulers are not noble.</p><p>A universe where the forces of good and evil have traded places. Maleficent players wish to destroy their world to rule another, a malevolent muse is omnipresent, and somehow alien mobs become a force for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beta Kids &amp; Beta Kids (Homestuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude, or: Her Majesty, Who Inherits The Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jade travels to the frog temple for a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On an island in the pacific, there is a young girl.</p><p>Her hair is long, unkempt and tattered. She dons a pair of glasses with a cracked left lens, the result of one of her many adventures in this place. Her shirt is black, with a blue symbol that seemed to change from time to time in the center. Her buttoned up skirt was equally black. She preferred the dark colors; they helped her blend into the dark, as she usually adventured in the nighttime, though there was no one to hide from out here. </p><p>She stood on the shore, wind softy blowing her tangled mass of black hair about. The moon glows a soft blue light in the black sky, given an encore by twinkling stars. Before her, in the ocean and surrounded by small pieces of land, lay a temple. From the ruins she found littered about different places of the island, and notes left by her grandpa, the temple held something invaluable. A treasure greater than any other material on earth. 

</p><p>It was one that gave access to the creation of a universe entirely under the rule of it's users. Not only that, but ascension to godhood, and complete control over an aspect of the universe. She wouldn't be able to unlock it's potential by herself, at least, it would be foolish to do so. It was fortunate then that she knew three other people who were the perfect candidates as her co-players. 

</p><p>She had a dog she named Bec, or Becquerel. But she never used his full name. She calls for him, and the white canine obediently appears in a flash. She looks to him and points to the temple, and he understands. She leans down, putting a hand on his head, and the world disappears for a moment in a green light. As soon as it disappears, she finds herself in a new place, old and decrepit. She looks out of an entrance and sees the shore where she just stood moments ago. 

</p><p>Turning around, a giant lotus flower sits atop a stone surface. A display surrounds the four sides of the square plateau, showing a number that glitches and flickers. The flower is brown and wilted, and looks as if it could deflate any moment. She walks towards it, touching one of the large petals. As she does so, a red flash appears around the lotus, and the petals flop outwards. The timer goes black.

</p><p>Inside are two brown packages. One is inscribed with a house, the other a spirograph. She picks them up and smiles. She has what she came for. All she had to do was wait for the right time. 

</p><p>And then the Heir of Space could take her throne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hello everyone!</p><p>i hope you liked this little thing i wrote-i plan to do much, much more with this concept, and i'm going to have a lot of fun building this universe! i hope you have half as much fun reading this as i do writing it :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homestuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>John receives a gift.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday.</p><p>He knows what his name is. He also knows that he has come to form a rather mixed relationship with birthdays (and that it's about time we adopted that second person perspective.)</p><p>On one hand, the presents were bountiful. What you got from your father tended to vary from actually viable to downright useless. Fortunately, even if your guardian fell short on gift quality, at least one of your chums had something good to give. Friends and parents tended to be good sources of free stuff. It became routine for you to open the present live through text, either congratulating them on the correct choice of gift or mercilessly picking apart why what they sent was complete garbage. Most of the time, they delivered.</p><p>On the other hand, you hated cake. Your father always made it every birthday, and every time you would remind him that you were tired of this sweet frosted trash clogging up your gullet. No matter how much you tried to get it into his head, the stoic man with his stupid hat still tried to hand you a cake. He couldn't be bothered to try be original for his sons birthday, you muttered to himself. You don't think that man appreciates you very much.</p><p>Today, though, you were expecting a gift that would outshine any of your fathers antics, or other cruddy presents. It was a game that Jade had described as being a mix between the Sims and the most grandiose RPG game ever conceived, complete with real life implications. And the reward was supposedly becoming a god of sorts, and a universe. This all sounded appealing to you-not just because being a god would be freaking sweet, but you could bet your new universe came packaged with evil minions, a la the Godfather. Man were you looking forward to being a Vito Corleone.</p><p>You notice something on the drawer. Two somethings, even. One is a cake-at which he scowls-but next to it lay a small package. You take it into your hands, noticing it had a soft feel, and undid the packaging by pulling at the bow. As many reasons as you had to be annoyed by your father, you could always appreciate a good gift wrapping job. It could somewhat make up for a shoddy gift. Most of the time.</p><p>After the ribbon is untied, you open up the packaging, and inside...lies a small, smiling harlequin doll. You stare at it.</p><p>Hell. Freaking. Yes.</p><p>The old man has officially delivered today. You think you'll place your new pal next to your computer, opposite your copy of Gamebro magazine (which you have forgotten to burn.) Suffice to say, you really love these little guys. Harlequins in general. They had an aura to them, silly and chaotic yet subtly sinister. You could appreciate a sinister, playful icon. They had the makings of great pranksters. And you loved a good prank. Especially if it had an aspect of malice to it. As much as your father has tried to cheaply bond with you through this interest, it has not tainted your respect for it.</p><p>As you place your new friend down, you hear a chime from your computer. It looks like someone finally bothered to wish you a happy birthday. Unless it was Dave, in which case you could most likely assume it would be an unrelated barf of messages that stunk of hair clay. You really loathed the greaser shtick, but he did perform the best on your cake day. And if the gift wasn't good, it was at least hilarious in it's own right. Ironic gifts were almost like pranks in a sense. You could respect the potential pranksters gambit in this.</p>
<p></p><div class="block">
  <p> 

-- <span class="dave"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> began pestering </span> <span class="john"> ectoBiologist [EB]</span><span class="pesterlog"> at 16:13 --</span>
</p>
  <p>
  <span class="dave">TG: hey so what sort of insane loot did you rake in today</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: would you know it, my dad decided not to be completely useless this time around and get me another harlequin buddy.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i don't know what i'm naming him. maybe jack or something, but i feel like that's kind of obvious, you know?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: johnny i know were friends and all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i mean like pretty liberally</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: barely</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: whatever.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: but the whole harlequin thing is pretty fucking lame dude</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: especially naming the thing</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: what are you five</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: hey screw you!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i know for a fact you have a weird puppet in your apartment named callie or whatever. </span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: and i also know i'd rather be into something as rich in culture and history such as the harlequin than douse my hair in metric tons of hair grease and speaking like a gibbering moron.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: lil callies existence is ironic</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: theres a difference johnny boy</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: also rich in culture and history my dick</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: god you have been spending way too much time around rose</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: i know you only have the brain capacity to handle crappy movies and brightly colored people in tights and stupid hats</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: better than smuppets!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: for the last goddamned time</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: thats my bros thing not mine</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: yeah, but you still got the whole greaser thing from him, so who knows!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i don't know how much about you is actually you or just your lame attempts to copy someone else.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: if you have to try to be cool, you're not cool.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: you're no john travolta.</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: damn that really hits me where i care</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: also fuck you that movie was incredible</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: haha!</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: sure, a bunch of dudes trying way too hard in leather jackets and slick hair with a generic summer romance plot.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i guess you would like that, huh dave!</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: im done trying to convince you</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: and hey dumbass dont you have a game coming in the mail</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: oh yeah.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: the one jade couldn't shut up about.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: i wouldn't be surprised if she forgot to send it at all, that stupid klutz.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: by the way, i think it ends the world or something. and i guess you're not playing because games are for babies?</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: naming your goddamn toys is for babies but you came and surprised us all</span><br/>
<span class="dave">TG: you gotta grow up sometime johnny</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: wow, i really hate that nickname.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: and uh, too bad, cause i'm gonna be a god and you're gonna be some lame ass wannabe with gunk in his hair.</span><br/>
<span class="john">EB: later jackass! hehehehe!</span><br/>
-- <span class="dave"> turntechGodhead [TG]</span> <span class="pesterlog"> ceased pestering </span> <span class="john"> ectoBiologist [EB]</span><span class="pesterlog"> at 16:14 --</span>
</p>
  <p>
    <span class="dave">TG: happy birthday asshole</span><br/>
</p>
</div><p>With that conversation out of the way, you guess you'd better take your "chums" advice and go get that beta.

</p><p>As you head downstairs, a distinct smell hits your nostrils. It smells...like baking and oh god dammit your dad is definitely making you cake in there. You manage to get down the stairs and halfway to the door when he emerges, confection in both hands. He walks up to you, and you see he's put some special thought into the cake. There's a harlequin hat in the middle, with the number thirteen. You guess he finally decided to try something unique. By trying to mooch off your hobby.</p><p>You look at the cake, and at him. Then you put your hand under the plate and flip the plate upwards so that the cake sticks to your fathers front. What does he put in that frosting?</p><p>You glare it him, and he hangs his head and retreats into the kitchen. You can feel your pranksters gambit increase by the minute. It'll go up even more once you set up a bucket-of-rocks-on-the-door prank as revenge for being handed another disgusting cake.</p><p>And then you're out the door and at the mailbox. You open it to find a red package, and more importantly, a copy of the sburb beta client. </p><p>And so the J-</p><p>Wait a minute. Where's that server disk?! You look up to see, in the window of your fathers car, another package with another disc. </p><p>Well, you can always reveal your classpect in dramatic fashion later. You head into your house to consult your magic chest. You're sure you can find something to break that car window with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!</p><p>I'm not sure about this chapter honestly. There's a lot to juggle here with making a whole nother story in the Homestuck universe, but I want to try my best. I hope it's somewhat interesting! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>